


【抹布x雙薩】貓咪發情Day（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 雙薩兄弟貓人設定。Francesco Salieri：班薩（緬因黑貓），Antonio Salieri：Flo薩（短毛黑貓）。抹布貴族x雙薩





	【抹布x雙薩】貓咪發情Day（PWP）

 

　　「哎呀、居然一起發情了，兄弟感情真好。」

　　幾名貴族笑著將跪在地上的Francesco抱起來，男人渾身顫抖，蓬鬆的大尾巴縮在股間、耳朵也垂了下來；Antonio在一旁顯得相當無措，抓緊自家兄長的臂彎，像個走失的孩子般不肯鬆手。

 

　　「……請您放開我。」

　　Francesco皺著眉頭隱忍地說，試圖推開摟著他的男人們，卻屢屢失敗——發情期討人厭的地方，腦袋昏昏沉沉的，怎麼都使不出力來——他惱怒地發出低鳴，露出爪子和利齒，張牙舞爪地想將Antonio護在身後。

 

　　有人將Antonio的手拉開了，赭紅色的皮革項圈被強行套到Francesco的脖子上，貴族們一格一格地推緊，讓項圈牢牢地陷入宮廷樂長柔軟的頸部肌膚中。

　　「哈啊——」項圈被收得太緊了，限制住Francesco的呼吸，男人略微難受地張嘴喘息著 ，痛得胡亂抓緊Antonio的衣服，卻仍然將他牢牢擋在身後。

　　Antonio被 Francesco的模樣 嚇哭了，眼眶紅通通地，雙手抓著同樣被強硬戴上的黑色皮質項圈搔撥。

　　「兄長！」小黑貓的耳尖可憐兮兮地垂下，他試圖拍開撕扯著他衣服的手臂，卻仍是抵擋不住。Antonio被剝個精光，只剩下頸子上的皮質項圈和上頭的蕾絲墜飾。

　　「做什麼！」小Salieri被人提著項圈整個拎起來，他痛得哀嚎，尾巴尖的毛都炸起來了，「好痛、痛——兄長！」宮廷樂長光裸著身子，強行被人撐開雙腿跪坐到一名相當高壯的男子腿上。

　　Francesco被這一幕完全給觸怒了，撲上前露出利牙，狠狠咬住施暴者的小腿。

 

　　「嘖！居然會咬人！」

 

　　一名貴族男性賞了躁動的大黑貓一巴掌，扯著赭紅項圈上的粗鐵鍊、將 Francesco拖行開，後者被人按到地上撐開下顎，兩根陰莖爭先恐後地塞入他的口中。

　　「嗚噗——呃、」

　　Francesco整張嘴被塞得鼓鼓的，幾乎要撕扯開嘴角。迎面而來滿是濃烈的男性氣味，他掙扎著，好幾雙手牢牢將他錮住。

 

　　「要是敢咬我們，你弟弟就完了！」

　　發情的緬因黑貓既感到作嘔卻又無法忽視這句警告，男人捲起帶著倒刺的粗糙舌面，皺起眉頭替人舔舐馬眼和柱身，讓骯髒的前液像唇釉抹在他通紅的嘴上。

 

　　有人揪住Francesco的馬尾粗魯地進行活塞，有人掀開Francesco蓬鬆的大尾巴，露出臀部。「抬高一點。」儘管隔著褲子，馬鞭快速甩在臀肉上也是激得黑髮男人發出一聲拔高的貓叫。

　　「Salieri大師，您在興奮嗎？」

　　「另一個Salieri大師看起來也很開心的樣子呢！」

　　Francesco滿臉通紅，大腿顫抖得幾乎無法支撐身體，他被人掐著腰、扯高尾巴露出臀部，幾隻手在他後穴周遭戳刺著。

　　他注意到Antonio在看他，這真的很糟糕。不論是自己丟人的模樣亦或是對方的處境。

　　Antonio正在被人進入。身下的男人強硬地抓著小黑貓的臀瓣向外扯開露出因發情而流著水的後穴，勃起而粗大的陰莖毫無憐憫地打算直接塞入，Antonio疼痛地呻吟，慣性朝Francesco的方向露出求救的眼神，卻只見自己最尊敬的兄長正一口含下兩名陌生男子骯髒的男根。

 

　　Francesco想要叫Antonio轉過頭去，不准看他。他的口腔向內收縮，溫熱而柔軟的內部肌肉摩擦著早已蓄勢待發的昂揚，兩名貴族在一陣舒適的低喘後，毫無預警地直接射入Francesco的口腔中。

　　「咳呃——咳咳咳咳咳！」

　　大黑貓跪在地上吐出白濁和唾液，脖子上的束縛和支氣管內的穢物讓他脹紅了臉，幾乎喘不過氣來。還等不及他多吸幾口空氣，馬鞭又甩了過來，幾下皆落在同個位置後，將宮廷樂長白皙的皮膚搧出一塊塊紅痕。

　　相當可恥地，Francesco完全勃起了。

　　週遭盡是取笑他狼狽模樣的聲音。滾燙腥臭的男根擠進他的掌心、肚臍眼和貓耳中，極盡所能摩擦和戳刺著。

 

　　在沙發區的Antonio自然也沒好到哪去，當他完整吞下整根異於常人粗大的陰莖時，可憐的小黑貓翻了個白眼幾乎暈厥。慶幸發情期的緣故，不然他或許就會死在這之下了。腹部像是被撐出一塊陰莖的形狀，Antonio漲痛得完全不敢動彈，顫抖著縮在那名高壯的貴族男性懷中，既厭惡又不敢抗拒。

 

　　「動一動呀，大師。」

　　Antonio掛著淚瘋狂搖頭拒絕，被身下的壯漢抓著上下被動地進行活塞。

　　那真的很疼。Antonio張大嘴卻吐不出任何話來，頭一次被這麼粗魯地對待，讓宮廷樂長既委屈又害怕。穴口幾乎被撐到極限，每一次律動都像是打樁般狠狠釘入黑貓體內尚無任何人探訪過的最深處，幾乎要將意識和臟器都給擊潰。

　　「哥、哥哥——」

　　因為缺氧和發情而意識模糊的Francesco在聽見Antonio的呼喚後，抖著尖耳朵抬起頭來。他渾身都是腥臭的精液，有人揪著他的頭顱，射進敏感而柔軟的貓耳中，Francesco顫抖了下，背脊和臀部的疼痛也無法輕易忽視。「放過Antonio。」他皺起眉頭，吐出口中的穢物。上衣和褲子已經被扯破一半了，剩下的則虛虛地掛在臂膀與左腿邊。年長的Salieri回頭望向那扶著勃起的陰莖，準備進入他的貴族，頭一次垂下耳朵和尾巴示弱。「我會負責滿足你們的。」他逞強地保證，伸舌舔舐自己的嘴唇，刻意挑逗。

 

　　這模樣倒是好好地逗樂了貴族們，有人嘲笑Francesco是婊子，對他吐口水。

　　「有趣的提議！」

　　身後的男人笑著說，拍打著Francesco的臀部，要對方主動露出後穴來。

　　緬因貓羞辱地漲紅了臉，勉強用雙手撐在地上抬高腿部。男人在Francesco鬆懈的瞬間直接進入他的體內。

 

　　「哈啊——！」插入比想像中還要令人難受，Francesco瞪大眼，體力像是被抽乾似地疲軟，痛得直顫抖，幾乎無法想像Antonio到底是如何承受那麼巨大的凶器。

　　「嘿、這可跟您剛剛保證的不一樣啊——」身後的男人有些不滿，抓著鐵鍊，強迫Francesco抬起身子。「連這也要教嗎？扭腰呀！」

 

　　身前沒有任何東西能攀附，Francesco抓不到施力點，只能攀著某個貴族的大腿，生澀地胡亂擺動著腰桿和收縮後穴試圖討好他們。

　　Antonio看起來特別疼，Francesco光想到就紅了眼框，有些人覺得新鮮地捧著他的臉舔去珍貴的眼淚。

　　「真是好哥哥，你就別這樣欺負人家了嘛。」

　　「就是說啊！」

　　幾個在一旁光看著手淫的人笑著說，提議讓Francesco去找Antonio。

　　「爬過去。」

　　臀部腫脹的傷口處又被人惡意拍打了幾下，男人一手扶著緬因貓的下身、一手緊瞅著項圈上的鐵鍊，半強迫Francesco雙手並用，屈辱地爬到Antonio面前。

 

　　小黑貓的意識已經完全被體內的陰莖和發情的耐受給擄去了。他的視線無法對焦，張著嘴吐出舌頭，隨著身下的律動讓唾液自唇角滴出，灑得胸前和乳尖沾上一片漂亮的水漬痕。

　　「阿哈哈哈！好哥哥一定沒見過弟弟爽成這副德性的模樣吧？」

　　「小Salieri看起來很開心，不需要我們放過吧！」

　　「Antonio……」

　　Francesco的聲音總算是喚回了Antonio部分的理智，他勉強地回頭，看見他的哥哥顫抖著雙腿，在他面前被人進出著。

 

　　「Francesco兄長，我好怕——」Antonio手足無措地抹著眼淚，同樣因為缺氧而神情恍惚，他求助的語尾帶著濃濃的依賴，像極小時候被閃電嚇著時，鑽進兄長房間撒嬌的模樣。

　　Francesco氣壞了，「放開Antonio，你們答應過我的！」他揮舞著爪子想攻擊身旁的貴族，卻被人抓住了手腕。

　　「哦是嗎？哈哈哈，太久了，我們都忘記了！」

　　看著對方無所謂的模樣，Francesco瞪大了貓眼，一臉不敢置信。

　　「你們騙我！」

　　「抱歉啦——愚蠢到聽信我們，害慘弟弟的Francesco哥哥——」身後的貴族不再理會Francesco，推著對方的膝窩，就將人按到地上操幹。

　　「嘿！讓小Salieri轉過來！」

　　坐在沙發上的粗壯男子聞言笑著點頭，將Antonio整個人翻轉，讓他能正面對著Francesco。

　　體內還插著根龐然巨物，Antonio發出一聲拔高的呻吟，一隻粗糙的大手摩擦著他尾椎連結貓尾的敏感帶，惹得他爽得喵喵叫。

　　有人用Antonio項圈上的蕾絲墜飾將他半勃的陰莖根部纏住，Antonio拱著腰、垂著頭，光是想仰高頸子就因為扯到墜飾而疼痛。

　　「真是不解風情，去幫你弟弟口呀！」

　　Francesco再次被人撐開嘴，抓到Antonio面前含住他的手足的陰莖。

　　「嘴裡都是別的男人的味道，還含著弟弟的，真淫亂。」

　　Francesco不敢像之前那樣露出利牙，深怕傷到Antonio。隨著Antonio身下粗壯男子的進出，就像是在藉由Antonio的下身幹Francesco的嘴。後者的鼻尖狠狠埋進Antonio的恥毛內，因為摩擦到喉嚨而乾咳。

 

　　「對不起、對不起、對不起——」

　　看著Francesco痛苦的模樣，Antonio哭著道歉，但又因為敏感的下身被溫熱濕黏的口腔包覆而舒服地呻吟。

　　他覺得既羞愧又罪惡，雙手緊瞅著兄長的肩膀，腦袋像是要融化般，幾近無法思考了。

 

　　Francesco忍受著不適收緊咽喉，溫柔地用舌尖挑逗手足滾燙的昂揚。他艱難地抬頭對著Antonio眨了眨眼，像是在安撫對方。見到本來還痛得直貓叫的Antonio，總算舒緩緊鎖的眉間，露出一抹恍惚誘人的神情，Francesco一時不知道該感到一絲安慰或是痛苦。

 

　　Francesco咬斷了束縛在小黑貓陰莖上的墜飾，當後者顫慄地抽蓄即將達到高潮時，Francesco身後的貴族向後收緊鐵鍊，讓Antonio將精液通通射在他的兄長臉上。

　　Antonio因為一瞬的高潮而狠狠絞緊了後穴，以內壁描繪出體內巨大陰莖的形狀，身下高壯的男人發出一聲宛如野獸的低喘，牢牢抓緊黑貓的盆骨，射在對方體內。

　　「嗚嗯——」

　　過多的快感讓Antonio翻了白眼，意識瞬間斷片了。

　　陰莖滑出他開闔不只的後穴，Antonio跪倒在地翹高臀部犯痙攣， 渾身一顫一顫地，似乎尚無法擺脫高潮時的刺激。

　　高壯的男子一隻腳踩到宮廷樂長的臀肉上，伸手將沿著合不攏的大腿根流下的精液重新塞回Antonio的後穴。

　　「夾好，漏出來你就完了。」

　　男人粗聲粗氣地警告，揪著Antonio的貓尾巴，不顧對方喊疼的叫聲將尾巴末端塞進後穴中，堵住入口。

　　「不准嚇他！」 Francesco露齒發出低鳴威嚇，儘管被人壓在地上幹仍充滿攻擊性，他把Antonio護在身邊，一隻手緊緊抓住對方。

　　Antonio終於碰到 Francesco了，一股安心感自對方的指尖隨著體溫傳達而來。他揉著發紅的眼眶，邊道歉著，邊將他濺得Francesco滿臉的白濁抹去。

　　「沒關係的Antonio，沒關係的。」Francesco嗓音都啞了、嘴角也擦破皮，仍是柔聲地安慰Antonio，伸舌舔舐對方鬍鬚上的髒污及淚水。

 

　　「明明都自身難保了，居然還有閒情逸致去管別人。」

　　馬鞭朝Francesco光裸的後背打去，看著Antonio擔心後怕的神情，Francesco低著頭咬牙忍下。身後的進出絲毫沒有怠慢，貴族很快就掌握到Francesco體內的敏感帶，直往那裡戳刺。

　　「咿——」

　　疼痛與快樂在發情的作用下變得界線模糊，呻吟自唇角洩出，Francesco忍不住哭了，難為情地用手臂捂著臉不想讓Antonio看到。

　　Francesco的汗水和淚水隨著律動滴在Antonio的手臂上，小Salieri頭一次見到自家兄長這副模樣，內心竟不免有些悸動，但很快地便被罪惡感壓下。他心疼地擁抱住自己的兄長，在有人想將手伸過來碰觸他倆時露出牙齒和黑爪。

 

　　「唉、跟哥哥學壞會咬人了？」

 

　　貴族們粗魯地抓住Antonio的臉頰，向內擠壓，迫使其開口。Francesco在男人準備將髒手塞進他弟弟嘴裡時搶先含住了，異常乖巧地瞇著眼吸允。

　　「原來Francesco大師喜歡上下都被填滿滿呀，早說嘛，還跟弟弟搶。」

　　「真可愛——」

　　Francesco撇過腦袋不去看Antonio，「少、少囉嗦……」他的下顎很酸，嘴裡都是腥臭味，但還是使勁地忍耐後穴的撞擊感去討好口中的貴族。

　　當舌頭被強制翻出來玩弄時，Francesco乾嘔了聲，Antonio撐起上半身湊上前，臉頰貼上Francesco的，跟著伸出舌頭，包覆住貴族的指尖。

　　「Antonio！」

　　Francesco生氣地瞪著Antonio，被人警示性地搧了臉頰。

　　兩條貓舌頭靈活地將貴族的手指舔得濕答答的，甚至有點較勁的意味，惹得周遭的貴族們都笑了。

　　「只是舔手太無趣了！」手指毫不意外地換成陰莖，Antonio深怕Francesco又替他擋下，只好率先皺起眉頭勉強塞進嘴裡，卻被撲鼻而來的腥臭味葷得難受，口腔塞得鼓鼓的，嘴巴根本闔不攏，唾液一直沿著男性柱身和嘴角漏出。

　　好難受。

　　Antonio馬上就想吐出了，卻被人抓緊腦袋向前挺進。他能感受到他的尾巴被人拔出來，幾個在一旁手淫多時的男人輪流插入他的體內，將高潮後的精液澆灌而入，直到將黑貓的股間填得飽飽的，完全塞不下為止。

　　腹部的脹痛感讓Antonio繃緊全身肌肉，尾巴又被重新塞回去了，把男人們的發洩物推進體內深處，上頭的黑色貓毛沾了圈白，看起來異常色情。

　　Francesco本欲阻止，又被身後的貴族扯著鐵鍊挺起上半身。

　　「少管你弟弟了，他會被照顧得很好的，多陪陪我們吧。」男人抓著項圈讓Francesco側過頭來接吻。Francesco自然是不願意的，噁心地想咬，身下半勃的陰莖卻被捏在對方手中，痛得他忍不住叫出聲音來。

　　「乖一點，我們會讓你跟你弟弟好受些的。」

　　對方的舌頭伸進Francesco的口腔，糾纏了一會便作罷了。「噁——都是腥味。」男人嫌惡地說，「早知道剛剛就先接吻了，真可惜。」

　　「還不都是你們這些爛陰莖的臭味，大概連妓女都嫌棄，才可悲地跑來強暴他人吧？」Francesco吐了口口水在貴族臉上，嘴角勾起一抹挑釁的笑意。

 

　　「這種髒嘴巴果然還是得塞著。」

　　男人沉著張臉，指揮旁邊的人狠狠賞了Francesco腹部一拳。

　　後者痛得縮起身子，後穴夾得老緊，讓在裡頭開拓許久的貴族男性終於愉快地達到高潮，射在Francesco體內。

　　「要射的時候多揍他幾拳，會很舒服的。」男人笑著推開Francesco，把緬因貓讓給其他早就等候多時的人，享受地坐在一旁欣賞Salieri家兩隻黑貓淪為權貴們玩物的畫面。

 

　　直到所有人都發洩過一輪——或很多輪——後，精疲力竭、渾身淋滿白濁的兩人才終於張著腿被放倒在地。Francesco甚至沒力氣把Antonio護在身下了，長毛的大尾可憐兮兮地擋在股間遮住疲軟的陰莖、耳朵也垂了下來，脫力地牽著弟弟的手。

　　Antonio已經閉上眼睛累得昏厥過去了，但長時間沉浸在高潮快感中的身子仍是止不住顫抖，從後穴擠出更多淫液。

 

　　「哎呀，謝謝兩位大師今晚的表演。」

　　「非常精彩呦，我們玩得很愉快。」

 

　　就在Francesco以為這一切終於得以結束時，兩人被抱了起來。

　　「發情期還有兩天吧？我們怎捨得拋下大師們。」

　　「假都幫你們請好囉——」

　　「明天再一起玩吧！」

　　「帶去我家好了，我家有地下室。」

 

　　Francesco第一次露出恐懼的神情，握著昏迷的Antonio的手被人撥開了。

 

　　END（吧）


End file.
